One Night
by HanandtheBana
Summary: One night, two strangers, too many drinks, one responsibility... a baby.
1. chapter 1

_**Hello! This is TheBana and I uploaded Find Our Way. I'm sorry I haven't posted a recent chapter in some time, but it's not because I lost interest. I have so many plans for that story, I just hate how I was writing it.**_

 ** _During my time of struggling, I've wrote a lot of stories along with Hana, and this is just one of my unfinished ones. I do not plan on finishing this as I'm revising it in a new light, but I just couldn't delete when she found out. It was too emotional and good, at least to me, lol._**

 ** _I don't own any Naruto, but I do hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

He swirled his drink around as he stared off into the distance, reliving the stupid argument he had with his now ex-girlfriend, questioning what he saw in her in the first place.

She had a two-faced attitude, she had anger issues, and she also found a way to be annoying every chance she got, honestly, what did he see in her?

 _'Nothing anymore.'_ He thought with a scoff as he threw down his drink, waving for the bartender to give him another shot of whatever he was drinking.

In a way, he was hurt. Two years with the same woman, over. He couldn't handle her jealousy anymore, nor could he handle the random arguments anymore, he didn't have time for it, but she wouldn't understand that, no. She thought he didn't love her, she thought he just used her, which he didn't.

For the two years he's been with her, he's been faithful and devoted. The only reason he called quits with her was because he had enough, convincing himself that it wasn't love. _'It was nothing but lust…'_ He told himself, scoffing as he also thought, _'If that was the case, why am I drinking to numb this painful emptiness?'_

Sakura Haruno. A woman he tried hating but couldn't. It was something about her… maybe her smile? _'Tsk, no. That's so cliché.'_ He thought, thinking if it was her eyes, usually finding himself getting lost in those green orbs.

She was truly beautiful, no matter what others said about her. Yeah, her forehead was freakishly large and yeah, her breast wasn't as big as he'd like, but he didn't care. She was just right for him… back then at least. _'I'm over her.'_ He assured himself, quickly downing his alcohol as the bartender immediately poured him another, winking at him as he winked back and slowly downed this glass, mumbling to himself, "I'm over her."

* * *

She was slowly drinking her beverage as her friend conversed with the next guy at the bar, getting lost in her own thoughts that she hardly paid them any attention.

 _'How could he do that?'_ She thought, thinking back to a couple days ago when she decided to pack up her things and go, throwing in the towel to an abusive relationship that honestly needed to end.

No one knew, not even her closest of friends, but who could blame her? They thought they were high school sweethearts, but she knew sweethearts wouldn't deliberately hurt each other like he deliberately did every chance he got.

Toneri Otsu, a man that she thought she knew but knew nothing of. The man she was drinking about, the man that made her doubt herself in the smallest of ways. The man she would've spent the rest of her life with, if he wasn't someone completely different to who she thought he was.

Three years, they were together for nearly three years and she left him, wondering if she made the right choice or not. Some say, things get better while others say things get worse.

He never raised his hands at her, only grabbing her too roughly or breaking her down mentally and emotionally, something that she disliked and knew her friends and family members saw whenever they'd visit, which was rare.

She didn't need him, right? This was a good decision, right? Every time she'd visit her father nowadays he'd always say how much he missed them together, not knowing the true horror it was being with the man she thought she knew. If only he knew…

It was embarrassing, having everyone believe that a relationship that you honored and praised so much about turn into such a horror story. On the outside, everyone thought they were the best couple and in love while on the inside, she was broken and breaking every other second trying to fulfill his needs… _'Not anymore..'_ She thought with a sigh, closing her eyes as she swirled her glass.

She finished her alcoholic beverage and debated if she wanted another, looking at her friend and the random man as she pulled him out to the dance floor, sighing to herself as she shyly waved for the bartender to refill her, watching as the woman winked at a quite handsome and quite drunk customer. _'He looks horrible…'_ She thought, frowning once she countered herself by thinking, _'I wonder if I look like that.'_

The woman refilled her cup and looked back and forth between the midnight-haired woman and the raven-haired man once their eyes locked and smirked, breaking the woman out her trance once she teasingly mumbled,

"This ones on the house if you go talk to him."

Causing the shy midnight-haired woman to squeak as she became a dark shade of red within her cheeks, refusing the offer immediately until the bartender named Daiyumi suggestively wiggled her eyebrows, causing the woman to contemplate the offer for a second until…

 _'H-He's coming over here!'_

* * *

As soon as the words left his lips he locked eyes with a woman from across the bar, immediately becoming fascinated by her unique eyes. They reminded him of a full moon, twinkling in the bars dimmed lights with her eyes glossed over by most likely too many drinks.

He didn't know her, nor did he want to get to know her, but it was again something about those eyes, something that he wanted. Her face was difficult to make out, but her eyes were as clear as day, noting how drunk she was but also how… lonely she was.

 _'We feel the same thing.'_ He thought, looking away from her at the same time she looked away from him, downing his drink as he gained the confidence he needed to stand up and make his way towards her, which she wasn't expecting as her face seemed redder than it did when he was across the bar.

Once he made it in front of her, they stared at each other briefly before he sat down in the seat next to her and ordered the two of them new drinks, ignoring her shy stares and winked at the bartender once she winked at the both of them with their drinks and decided to help other customers.

He handed her the new drink and held his glass out, waiting for her to clink it and when she did, finally introduced himself.

"I'm Sasuke." He said loud enough for her to hear him over the bumping bar music, studying her face as best as he could as she took a sip of her drink and gently bowed her head at him, saying,

"I'm Hinata, thank you for the drink." She thanked, getting a "Hn" in response as he started small talk, making it his goal to drown all thoughts of his ex out of his head as Hinata thought the same for her ex.

* * *

He slammed her back against her living room wall, trailing kisses along her jawline and neck, igniting little squeaks and moans that drove him crazy as she tried thinking rational about all of this.

She's never done this, she didn't know him, and she also didn't know if her roommate was home or not-"Ah!" She moaned somewhat loudly once he began working on her collarbone, sucking and licking it as though it was ice cream on a spoon.

Nothing good ever came out of a one-night stand, especially with a stranger, right? What would her parents think of her? Or… Toneri-

"Wait… should we… do this?" She asked once she gently pushed him away, connecting eyes with the man known as… shit, what was his name again? His eyes were so dark, something that terrified her yet intrigued her as it was some light in there, a light that she didn't know the meaning of.

He was the darkness she blindly walked into as she was the moonlight that led him…

"Are you shy?" He asked, getting a shy nod out of the woman which made him smirk as he pointed down towards his lower region, getting a gasp out of her once she followed his gesture. "Don't be."

Many things went through her mind once she saw his hardened member through his pants, things that were rational and naughty at the same time that she simply mumbled,

"I-I've never done this before..."

Getting a sly smirk in response as he cupped the side of her face and whispered, "Just relax." Connecting their lips in a passionate yet slow kiss, making her weak within the knees as they continued down the road towards the throws of sex.

* * *

His shirt, gone. Her shirt, gone. His pants, gone. Her pants, gone. Underwear, boxers, gone. Bra, rational thoughts, gone. She moaned with him, arching her back as he thrusted her insides over and over, throwing her into the abyss as he never slowed.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Yess!" She moaned louder with each thrust, squirming and squeaking once he held her thighs down and thrusted his full length deep inside her tight walls, groaning "fuck" as he smacked her already reddened breast. She whimpered in pleasure, connecting eyes with him which only made him growl as he swiftly switched their positions, making her be the one on top which surprised her as Toneri never allowed such a thing to happen.

She panted, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion as he stopped and they connected eyes once more. He smirked, pushing strands of her hair behind her ear as she cupped his cheek, slowly doing as he silently asked of her which ignited a groan to escape the mans lips.

He slowly thrusted into her as she straddled him, squeezing her ass cheeks and most likely leaving a mark on them as she closed her eyes and rocked against him faster. "Mm, yeah, just like that." He breathed, going harder as she went faster which only drove them both crazy.

* * *

He gently laid over her back until she gave out from under him, panting heavily with one another as they both tried coming down from the high of their second climax together that night.

The first climax they shared was when she rocked with him, damning him to hell as he gave out rather quickly than he wanted to admit, but he didn't care. The way her hips swayed and the way her breast bounced, who wouldn't have thrown in the towel fast?

After their first climax, they had another with just oral, then their last just now, completely ruining her bedroom with their clothes scattered everywhere and even a few pictures from her dresser broken on the ground. If the room didn't smell of sex with two naked bodies on the bed, someone would've thought she got robbed.

He turned her around, locking eyes with her as they both were completely out of it. Drunk from the alcohol earlier and drunk off lust, two horrible combinations, but they didn't care as they slammed their lips together and made out until the sun came up…

Well, not really until the sun came up but more until they both knocked out, waking up from a night full of mistakes.

* * *

She groaned once she heard an alarm go off and pulled the blankets over her head, not even woke enough to question why she had an alarm set for the weekend but woke enough to realize there was something warm next to her. _'It must be Tamaki's cat…'_ She thought, trying her best to fall back to sleep despite the loud alarm until the cat groaned like a man. _'What the?'_ She questioned, freezing in spot as the cat cursed under her now manly breath and widened her eyes.

"Dammit…" The cat shifted in bed and would've grazed Hinata's arm if she didn't immediately back away, nearly falling out the bed. Was it Toneri? No, it couldn't have been, Toneri's voice wasn't so deep and… _'His figure isn't this built.'_ She finished that thought, holding her breath once the covers slowly lifted off her head and she connected eyes with a complete stranger.

"Eep!" She squeaked, yanking them back over her only for him to yank them back up. "Please-!"

"Who are you?" He asked, questioning his actions last night as she covered her face with one hand and her breast with one arm, not fazing the man one bit as he then looked around the room. _'And where the hell am I?'_ He questioned himself, frowning once he saw what time it was.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga and… I-I believe we um… had intercourse last night." She shyly said, frowning as her horrible childhood stutters came back and slowly began sliding out the bed with her sheet in hand, leaving him the fluffy blanket as she then fell and widened his eyes, confused to what just happened.

"Did you just deliberately fall out of bed?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as she mumbled, "Yes" in pain, wrapping the sheet around her figure as he contemplated how they met and if he was still dreaming or not. "I could've looked away-"

"N-No, that's um… that's fine, I'll just be a second-"

"Well, your bras next to the door, so-" He paused once she squeaked at that, sighing to himself as he went to get up and turned around only to have his boxers thrown in his face. He grumbled, "You just hit me in my face-"

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I-I just saw it next to my-"

"It's fine, I'm getting dressed." He breathed, sliding his boxers on and heard as she opened her end table to most likely get new clothes out, thinking, _'Is every one-night stand this awkward?'_ as he began looking for his shirt and her bedroom door opened slowly, revealing a woman that he sadly knew.

The brunettes' eyes widened as Hinata jumped to her feet, regretting it immediately, and Sasuke's shirt slipped out his hands, exclaiming, "Tamaki!" In unison with the midnight-haired woman he was inside of just a few hours prior.

They all stood in silence for a brief moment until a sly smirk appeared on Tamaki's lips, causing the man to narrow his eyes as the shy woman blushed deeply as she excused herself, leaving the now awkward couple alone in their thoughts.

 _'How did he know my roommates name?'_ Hinata questioned as he questioned, _'How does she know Tamaki?'_ and quickly finished dressing himself, looking at the woman known as Hinata as she straightened out her shirt and said,

"I don't plan on sleeping with you again."

Which she replied, "Th-That's fine, I-I wasn't planning on remaking this um… mistake." Causing him to roll his eyes as he slipped into his shoes and she continued. "Um, but what's your name? I-I'm sorry but… I forgot." She apologized, making him nearly cringe as she was too formal towards a guy that fucked her a few hours ago.

"Sasuke." He introduced, not even bothered to give his last name or to give a goodbye as he then took his leave, leaving her in silence and closed her door, immediately connecting eyes with Tamaki who sat on their couch with a cup of coffee. "I have many questions for you, but right now is not the time." He stated, getting a small nod in response until the woman gently laughed at him. "What?" He grumbled, crossing his arms at his childhood friend as she continued to laugh at him. "I'm leaving-"

"Wait, I need to ask a question that cannot be held." She mentioned, causing him to scoff as he asked, "What is it then?" Which caused her to chuckle a bit as a sly smirk blessed her lips, gaining a small sigh out of the man as she asked, "How did you meet Hinata?" Which he replied,

"Last night, at the bar, I don't remember much. Can I leave now?" He asked, getting a sigh and a small nod out of the woman as he officially took his leave.

He needed a rebound, he truly did, but he didn't need one so awkward like that. Maybe it wasn't meant for him and Sakura to be broken up, maybe this was the sign he needed to go back to the woman he loved. _'…Maybe not.'_ He thought, calling a cab back towards the bar for his car as Hinata had similar thoughts in mind.

* * *

 _Every guy is like Toneri, mentally or emotionally abusive. That man… Sasuke… he used me, just like Toneri has been using me all these years. Maybe that's just the way of men… maybe.'_ She thought as she stared at her ceiling, closing her eyes tightly once her bedroom door opened and Tamaki jumped on the bed next to her.

"Soo, Sasuke Uchiha, huh? How big was he?" She asked with a sly smirk, causing Hinata to groan as the woman laughed and said, "I kid, I kid, and you should take the morning after pill before you get a kid." She brought up, causing Hinata's eyes to shoot open as she nodded and lazily got out of bed, sadly feeling the after effects of not only having most likely wild sex last night, but also from falling out of bed to get dressed.

"He wore you out, huh?" Tamaki teased, getting another groan out of Hinata as she slid into her house shoes and made her way out the room with her friend quickly behind her tail, saying, "I'm so proud that you're finally trying to move on from Toneri, but do promise me that you won't hook up with Sasuke again. He's my friend and I love him, but he can be a huge asshole sometimes." She breathed, getting a nod out of Hinata once she found the car keys and handed them towards Tamaki for her to drive due to her hangover and sore body.

"We don't plan on doing this again, so… you don't need to worry. And… weren't you and Kiba supposed to meet up with Ino and I last night?" She asked with a frown, somewhat regretful as she felt dirty. She didn't know him, but he was just inside her a few hours ago. Only Toneri was allowed to do such things to her, but maybe this was what she needed to fully let go of the man…

"Oh, well… you don't think you were the only one that got lucky last night, ri-"

"Oh! No, I-I don't want to hear that! You two are my friends!" She squeaked, covering her ears as Tamaki laughed at her and got in the drivers' seat, watching as Hinata got into the passenger seat with her cheeks painted a shy shade of red.

"Come on, let's go get you them morning after pills!" She exclaimed, practically speeding out their driveway and onto the road which caused the shy Hyuga to gulp as she nodded at that... slowly but surely remembering her last night which only left her mouth dry.

* * *

 ** _When her life forever changed…_**

* * *

She nervously bounced her leg as she studied the pregnancy test in hand, getting attacked by tears instantly as she reread the results over and over again.

Positive. She was positively pregnant just like she was positively sure who the father was… a complete stranger.

When he left her apartment that morning, she didn't hear from him since, nor has she seen him around due to his strange friendship with Tamaki, but now… she needed to see him, just to tell him she was carrying his child.

Tamaki explained herself, saying how she met Sasuke when they were younger, being as her grandma and his parents got along like family. She loved the man, but not like how Hinata originally thought. He was like a brother to Tamaki, someone that she said she was close to, which freaked Hinata out, stating how Konoha seemed big, but it was really small.

She's recently got back in touch with Toneri, accepting his apologies as he finally accepted the fact that he was the one who was wrong, and he was the one who needed changing, not her. They were slowly becoming one again, but it terrified her to even think how he'd take this news.

Yeah, they weren't together when she got with the man, but they were together now, and she was carrying the mans' child now. How would he take that? How would anyone take that!? _'I'm such a-a whore…'_ She thought, crying into her hand as the positive test became blurry in her vision.

Tamaki might kick her out, not wanting to deal with a baby throughout all hours of the night and day. No, she wouldn't do that, being too afraid that Kiba would get upset if she just abandoned Hinata, a woman that Kiba saw as his little sister. _'Oh heavens, Kiba's going to be so upset with me…'_ She thought, silently crying harder as the test slipped out of her hands and a small knock erupted from the bathroom door.

"Hinata? Are you having a stomach ache? Do you need me to go run to the store? Because I've been holding in my bladder for a few minutes now." Tamaki said with a small laugh, getting nothing in response except for a few sniffles which made her full bladder empty immediately. "Hey? Are you crying in there? What's wrong?" She asked, slowly making her way inside the bathroom only to freeze in spot, connecting eyes with a distraught Hinata with a pregnancy test at her feet. She mumbled, "Oh no…"

* * *

Hinata wasn't saying anything, all she could do was look at her pale hands with the positive test laced within her fingers as Tamaki nervously walked back and forth in the living room. It took a lot out of Tamaki to practically lift Hinata off the toilet seat and walk her towards their living room, saddened by the lost look in her friends' eyes and needed a way to make this all better.

"Hinata…. Do you know who the father is?" She asked, getting a small nod in response which made her frown as she knew Hinata only had two possible men. Toneri and… Sasuke. "Is it Toneri's?" She asked, getting nothing but a small whimper from Hinata as she dreaded asking the next question. "Is it… Sasuke's?" She asked, closing her eyes once Hinata began to slowly nod to that. "Are you sure?" She asked, refusing to open her eyes back up once Hinata began crying once more with a weak "yeah".

"How is that possible? You took the morning after pill." Tamaki breathed, stressfully running her fingers through her hair as Hinata's weeps got louder. "Are you planning on telling Sasuke?" She asked, getting nothing in response but Hinata's weeps as she gripped the pregnancy test rather tightly. "Hinata... Hinata, calm down. We don't want you fainting-"

"I-I'm so scared!" She cried out, holding herself tightly as she mumbled, "I-I am so scared…". Tamaki frowned at that, fighting back her own tears as she made her way towards her friend and wrapped her in a needing hug, humming as Hinata wept in her arms until she had no more tears.

"Are you going to tell him?" Tamaki asked a few hours later, still holding Hinata in her arms as she just sniffled. "It might seem scary, but if you're keeping the baby, it's his right to know." She said as she rubbed her friends arm reassuringly, causing the broken woman to frown as she was right… like always.

They both knew how she couldn't go through with abortion, just like they both knew adoption was out of the question, so… _'I-I have to tell him…'_ She thought with another sniffle, feeling sick to her stomach by just the thought alone…

* * *

 ** _Well, that's the end! Thank you for making it till the end and until next time~TheBana_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, its TheBana again. The feedback was incredible, I honestly didn't expect it to be as good as it was. I got a lot of reviews asking for me to continue and through a lot of sleepless nights, I finally defeated writers' block for this story and finished chapter two! It's not long, but it's good to me. I've been putting most of my energy on revising Find Our Way so yeah, but I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I am writing chapter three with ease. I will post that once it's done and looked over, so for now, please enjoy :3**_

 _ **I love all Naruto characters, Sakura being one of my favorites but this is for my story to progress. She doesn't get bashed, she isn't the villain, she's just an obstacle in this specific story of mine. That being said, I do not own any Naruto and again enjoy :)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter two**_

* * *

The sound of his cell ringing against the glass of his end table didn't do much for the raven-haired man as he was dead to the world but did wonders for his pink-haired guest for the night.

Usually, he was a light sleeper and aware of his phone and just his surroundings in general but tonight, he was beyond exhausted.

Just hours prior was a wedding and though not his, it was tiring. The dancing, the speeches, the god-awful traditional dance of the bouquet and garter catchers; It was all too tiring for the poor Uchiha to handle.

He now had a sister, or if he dared, _another_ sister. Izumi Uchiha, someone who had no idea of the horrors of being apart of the world known Uchiha family. He groaned as the memories of his older brother and sister-in-law kissed to finalize their marriage till death do they part haunted his dreams, causing Sakura, his guest to gently smile at him. Though that smile faded as soon as his phone began to vibrate once more…

Through their time apart, they've both realized how much they needed each other and what they'd never be able to do without them, and she came to the decision that she simply couldn't function without him. He was the yang to her yin, the beat to her heart, the Sa to her Kura. He was the love of her life, and she refused to let him go again as she hoped he felt the same.

"Sasuke. My love, someone's texting you." She whispered gently, shaking his shoulder only for him to wrap his arm sleepily around her waist. It was a small gesture, but it made her heart skip beats. She missed his cuddles— his warmth. It was like nuzzling a baby bear.

If anything, it was quite accurate in her perspective about him. Throughout the day, he's the papa bear while at night.. _'He's my snuggly bear.'_ She thought as she buried her head into his bare chest, breathing in his scent mixed with their lovemaking a couple hours prior until his phone vibrated once more, sending curiosity throughout her body as she contemplated the odds of it being some mistress.

With all the times that they've broken up and gotten back together, he's forever been faithful and honest. Though, this breakup was different. This breakup, he admitted to getting drunk, too drunk. This breakup, he admitted to meeting someone else. This breakup, he admitted to sleeping with a complete stranger.

Throughout every break up they've had, he's always refused to have a rebound, except for this time. Why? She had no idea, and that alone settled wrong in her stomach. Admittedly, he insisted that he knew nothing of her and even forgot her name. Swearing on his deceased grandfather that he had no intentions on speaking or seeing her ever again, which made her feel a little better, but the thought was still in her head as to who was texting him at six a.m in the morning.

Those thoughts getting the best out of her, she reached for his phone, typing in his password only for it to unlock to a screen filled with unknown messages. Her heart thudded in her chest, deep down knowing that it was wrong to snoop, but she couldn't get back to sleep with this curiosity nor with the vibrations of the black device.

She skimmed thru the messages.

 **12:15 tea?**

 **Never speak again but…**

 **Important discussions…**

 **Mutual friend…**

 **Sincerely, H.H**

' _H.H? Who the hell is H.H?'_ She thought as she subconsciously took a screenshot before typing an answer and deleting the entire conversation in all. Whoever this H.H person was, she/he sure as hell wasn't meeting with her Sasuke.

Deep down, she knew she shouldn't have, but before her rational thoughts could even think, she sent herself the screenshot and deleted it right after, setting a reminder on her phone for lunch at 12:15 p.m.

* * *

She looked at the time as she stepped inside the tea shop and breathed, trying her best to tame her erratic emotions. Not only was she seven weeks pregnant and highly emotional, but she was also just extremely nervous to meet the father of her little Hyuga after their last encounter.

She not only threw his boxers in his face but she also embarrassed herself by falling deliberately out of bed to escape him. Heavens, but to top it all off, Tamaki, _a mutual friend of theirs,_ walked in on them.

Anxiously, she scanned the tea shop for the familiar yet unknown set of hair of the Uchiha and found nothing similar. It was strange, especially since they agreed to meet at 12:15. If she was being honest with herself though, she was doubtful that he'd actually show up but if he did or didn't, she was prepared for the worst.

Tamaki made it known that he was an upfront man, wanting proof and facts and not just useless words, which she was ready for. In her purse was her first sonogram pictures of their baby, she knew her due date, and she had the proof that she indeed was seven weeks and not just trying to "trap" him. _'Tamaki's words, not mine.'_ She thought as she bit her lower lip, making her way towards a table to order.

It was 12:19 and she was still doubtful, but that doubt wasn't going to stop her from ordering her usual. "Yes, can I please have a-" She stopped herself once the "waitress" tapped her manicured tips impatiently on the table as though to silence her, which worked as she slowly looked up from the menu to connect eyes with green orbs piercing through her soul. "Oh, um.. I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

"Are you the 12:15?" The woman asked, crossing her arms as Hinata's eyes widened. _'Oh no…'_ She thought as her head slowly nodded, following the woman as she smiled and took the empty seat in front of her. "Hello, I'm Sakura, Sasuke's fiancée. And you are?" She asked as she extended her hand. Was she actually Sasuke's fiancée? No, but did that intimidate Hinata? Yes.

The shy woman opened her mouth to reply as she proceeded to shake hands with her one-nights future wife until the _actual_ waitress came to take their orders. As she and the pinkette shook hands, she ordered herself a coffee and sent the woman on her way, connecting eyes with Hinata once more as though waiting for her to finally introduce herself, which she did.

"Yes um, I'm Hinata-"

"Hinata.. okay, well I'm sure you didn't text and call my fiancé back to back last night because of some business proposition, correct?" She asked, causing Hinata to freeze.

It was wrong, but she couldn't sleep. She thought she had everything in a sentence then realized she didn't and just…

"I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking about the time last night. I-I-"

"I don't want excuses, I want answers." She stated, causing Hinata to bite her lower lip until it hit her. _'Wait… his… fiancée? If I'm.. seven weeks pregnant with_ _ **his**_ _baby and she's_ _ **his**_ _fiancée… that means… they've been together and…'_

"Oh no..." She whispered as she pulled her hand away as though she's been burned. In a way, this did burn though. When she and Sasuke got together, she was single, drunk and an emotional wreck. Though all those things, she would've never slept with a taken man… and for him to sleep with her even though he had a fiancée… it was… _'Sickening..'_ She thought as the waitress brought Sakura's coffee to their table. "How um.. how long have you two been toget-"

"Three years, which is another reason why I came instead of him. Whatever advances you were planning last night-"

"I-I wasn't planning anything other than talking with him." Hinata insisted, fighting back a frown as her emotions were having a tug-a-war fight between disgust and guilt. Disgusted because she slept with a taken man and guilt because she slept with a taken man _and_ got pregnant. "I-I know it looks wrong, but I really did just want to talk-"

"Are you the mistress?" She suddenly asked, taking Hinata back a bit as her lips permanently parted. "What?" She asked, causing Sakura to scoff as she crossed her arms once more. "Are you the woman Sasuke slept with?" She asked again, officially causing the frown deep within Hinata to show. "I knew it.." She breathed, taking a sip of her coffee as Hinata held her hands close to her heart and shook her head.

"Pl-Please, you have the wrong impression, I-"

"He wants _nothing_ to do with you, just like me. So, whatever you have to say is-"

"I-I'm pregnant!" Hinata said over her, eyes tearful with her heart thudding within her ribcage, scared they were going to shatter with each beat. Her frown deepened as the color from the pinkette's face drained and her eyes widened. "What?..." She whispered, causing Hinata to bite her lip harder this time as she repeated herself. "I'm… pregnant. Seven weeks at that. I-I… we swore not to see each other again, but I-I thought it was right for him to know I was carrying his-"

"Shut up…" Sakura whispered, causing the lip between Hinata's lips to nearly bleed as she balled her fist. "Just… shut up. For you to think that I, let alone he, would believe such bull-"

"It-It's the truth-"

"I said shut the hell up!" Sakura yelled, slamming her fist on the table as Hinata's eyes widened and customers eyes wandered over towards the ruckus. "You… you're just some whore who thinks since you slept with him _once_ you can steal him from the love of his life. Well, guess what? It's not happening! I've fought for him for _years_ , and if you think some fake pregnancy scare is going to-"

"I-I have the proof! I wouldn't have messaged him last night if I didn't-"

"I said… shut… UP!" Sakura hissed as she threw her coffee in Hinata's face, getting a gasp from not only the midnight-haired woman but the customers that was not only watching but recording. Whispers started around the coffee shop.

"Wait… is that… Hinata Hyuga?!"

"Hinata Hyuga! Oh my god!"

"Hyuga Hinata! Can I please have a picture!"

The young woman's eyes were closed just like her mouth as the warm coffee dripped off her cheeks and nose. Her fringe was practically glued to her forehead as Sakura gathered her things and proceeded out of the tea shop, but not after she told Hinata to never contact them again.

If anything, she was really contemplating that. Was it really worth it? Raising a child with a complete stranger and a woman who obviously didn't like her and _wouldn't_ like her? Yes, but then no. She was becoming a mother— carrying a fetus that _he_ , Sasuke Uchiha, helped create. Though she didn't care about her personal situation, she cared about their babies and being put into a toxic environment wasn't something she wanted.

Gathering all the strength she could, she placed a random amount of money on the soaked table and decided to leave as well. She doubted that he was going to come, and that doubt couldn't have been any more right...

* * *

"She threw coffee in your face?!" Tamaki incredulously asked as Hinata tried washing the caramel coffee smell out of her hair and off her body. She was in the shower, and though she would've rathered being alone right now, she had to admit that having Tamaki keep her company on the unused toilet was… comforting.

She sighed, "Yes— but… I guess it was understandable-"

"You're too nice. If a bitch threw coffee in my face, I would've-"

"I deserved it. I stupidly messaged him at a wrongful hour and-" She stopped herself once she heard Tamaki scoff and frowned. Though she couldn't see her face due to the shower curtain, she knew her face wasn't pleased. "Anyway," She whispered, deciding to change the subject as she scrubbed her breast and shoulders. "To make things worse, I believe we were caught on camera. After she threw her coffee at me, people started asking if I was actually me.. so-"

" _So_ that means your father is next on the list to find out about your little… situation." Tamaki finished for her, causing the young Hyuga to nearly roll her eyes as she didn't see this as a "situation" but more like a disaster. If her father found out, her brother found out, and if her brother found out… _'Toneri finds out..'_ "I guess it's for the best. If your father finds out then he could probably arrange a meeting with you and-"

"No- I… I don't want him to arrange anything, I want to do it myself. That's why… I was kinda hoping you could, I-I don't know.. talk with him? Sasuke that is-"

"You want _me_ to talk to _him_ about _this_?" Tamaki asked in shock, causing the woman to unknowingly bite her lip. "If anything, he sucks at answering calls hence why I was shocked he even replied to you last night. You should've asked me yesterday when I was at the wedding-"

"I-I know, I wasn't thinking. This pregnancy is really messing with my train of thought.. I'm sorry." She apologized for what felt like the millionth time this week. If she wasn't forgetful, she was fatigue. And if she wasn't fatigue, she was nauseous. Her breast was sore, her emotions were all over the place, and though she was excited to actually be carrying a baby, she was extremely nervous and somewhat depressed about her situation.

"Don't apologize, it's okay. I'll… see what I can do." She breathed, somewhat reassuring Hinata's nerves as they thought about the man of thehour..

* * *

"Sasuke!?" Sakura called out as she practically abused his front door. To say she was angry was an understatement, she was enraged! Not only did his mistress try getting ahold of him so late in the night, but she also had the audacity to proclaim she was pregnant with his child! It was completely absurd!

On and off she's been with Sasuke. On and off she's been the one constantly fighting for his affection, his patience, and his love! Her! Not any of the other whores that claimed they loved and wanted him!

Throughout the years they've been friends she's seen and heard all the declarations in the book. "Oh, I'm pregnant", "Oh, he told me he loved me", "Oh, he gave me this, that, and the other"— but this was different! It was something… something she couldn't shake.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I swear if you don't answer this door I will-"

"You will what?" He finished lazily once he yanked the door open, connecting eyes with the enraged woman whose face was nearly the color of her hair. He sighed. "I tell you time and time again that I'm not the idiot. Don't talk to me like that-"

"Oh, like you have any right." She scoffed as she pushed her way through. Once he heard her flick his living room light on, he sighed and closed the front door. He was tired. Work was tiring, life was tiring— he couldn't deal with one of her episodes right now so early in their relationship, but..

"I swear, it just never fails you to make me look like a complete idiot. Here I am, giving you my all, but you can't even do the same!" She dryly laughed as she threw her purse on his loveseat and he slowly made his way towards the living room entrance. "Do you not know how embarrassing it is to have people hear and see me head over heels for someone who could give two shits about me-!?"

"Look, if this is about us not going to that-"

"It isn't! It's about your lies, Sasuke!" She snapped, even though it already felt like it before. He crossed his arms as he stepped up to her, blinking slowly and unimpressed as she copied. "You say you love me, you say you need me. You say all of this… all of this _bullshit_ but never actually show-!"

"Tsk. I don't have time for this, Sakura-"

"When do you ever have time for me!? Or for that _whore_ of yours?" She asked, causing him to raise a curious eyebrow as he sighed and made his way towards his kitchen. "Don't walk away! Sasuke, this is what I mean! You can never just talk-!"

"I'm talking, you're yelling." He corrected as he got himself a water bottle from the fridge. "I've said time and time again to not talk to me like the fucking idiot, and I'm also more tired than curious to what's bit you up the ass today. Was it work? Your patients? Maybe even your boss? I don't care, at least right now." He stated, taking a few swallows of his water as she stared him down in disbelief. "I'm not doing this with you. I'm going to bed and you can either join or…" He paused as he took a few more gulps of his water.

She frowned. "Or what? Leave? We swore to never leave each other again-"

"Then cut your bullshit and come to bed, Sakura." He breathed as he placed the bottle down and took a step closer towards her. "Because whoever got you upset has nothing to do with me or us." He stated, surprisingly dousing her flames at that simple yet meaningful fact.

He was right. Hinata or whoever the hell that chick was had nothing to do with him… or her—Them. It had nothing to do with them. She wasn't pregnant, she was just seeking attention and Sakura slipped up and allowed her some, but not it all.

Dropping her hands to her sides, she rolled her eyes as he stood just inches from her, tiredness deep within his dark orbs. "It's a little early for a nap, Sasuke. And plus, you weren't at work for that long-"

"Whenever I'm in a room with my father and his goons for longer than an hour everything becomes tiring." He mumbled, causing a small smile to creep up on her as she watched her hands move towards his cheek. He laid his head gently on it and closed his eyes. "This… this is for us to experience alone." He started, blindly taking her free hand in his as he slowly opened his eyes to connect them with hers. "I don't care how people see us, so you shouldn't either. If I didn't love you, you wouldn't be here right now." He stated, causing her to frown as she gently rubbed his cheek.

"There's a difference between being in love and saying I love you though, dear. And I'm so terrified to find out that you love me like you say you do but isn't _in_ love with me like before." She said, trailing her green orbs elsewhere as she then whispered, "Sometimes… I wonder if you were _ever_ in love with me to begin with", causing him to scoff.

"Your sappiness is so annoying, it's ridiculous-"

She blushed, "You're ridiculous… but I love you." She said somewhat reassuringly once he raised his eyebrows at her comeback and allowed her to pull him down to kiss her. "Let's go to bed. I think we _both_ need a recharge after the day we had." She breathed, causing him to sigh as he nodded in confirmation.

This was his life. Work, arguments with Ms. Bipolar, and family issues. He was living the dream.

* * *

 _ **That's the end! Thank you for making it until the end and until chapter three~ TheBana**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys it's TheBana! So sorry that I took a while to update, a lots been happening. My laptop charger broke and the internet hasn't been my friend lately, but I'm back with chapter 3!**_

 _ **Honestly, I like how it turned out but I'm sure I can make next chapter better. Thank you all for the loving reviews, they kept me going through my struggles and I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **i do not own any Naruto except for that baby cooking; enjoy :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter three**

* * *

She flinched as she watched the coffee drench her on her father's tablet and frowned once she heard the pinkette order her around once more. This was all truly embarrassing, but luckily no one overheard most of the conversation.

She sat in a nicely painted yet painfully bare room with large windows that gave them a perfect skyline view of buildings being as high as the chilly sky to as small as the covered billboards that promoted businesses and professions. The sky was gray, the ground was covered, and she was numb.

But not from the winter air, no. Being a winter baby, it would've been a shame if she wasn't used to such winters like this, but that was besides the point. She was numb because in front of her sat her father and uncle. Where she was sat was inside their building, inside their shared office.

In front of her sat a large blue tablet with a video player opened, and what was playing wasn't her usual music playlist, but more like a video with nearly four-hundred thousand views of her getting coffee thrown in her face. How could she explain what happened without telling them what happened? She had no idea.

"Overnight, this video was sent to me by your brother. Now, though the video is a little over thirty seconds, I can tell whatever conversation you were having with this woman was intense and led to this because of reasons. Reasons that I would like to know." Her father insisted, tapping the side of the tablet patiently as her uncle straightened himself.

"Now, Hiashi, don't be too forward. She's a grown woman; nearly twenty-three-"

"I know, brother, which is another reason why I must know what led to such violent actions. Negativity with my children always comes back to me and our business." He said, connecting similar eyes back to his eldest daughter. "Now, Hinata… what happened?" He asked, nearly causing her to frown but instead… she broke.

Negativity, huh? With Hanabi getting into a fight a few months back, and Neji disobeying their father's wishes on leaving his lover alone, she was finally the golden child… at least, was.

What would he think of her once she told him she was pregnant with a strangers baby? Would he force her to get an abortion? Would he force her to put her baby up for adoption? Would he disown her? To her, this was worse than getting into some petty college fight or disobeying her father to be with the person she loved. To her, this was…

"Are… are you crying, Hinata?" Her uncle Hizashi asked, snapping her back to her painful reality and out of her depressing thoughts. Once she looked at him with in fact tearful eyes, he reached out to her and frowned. "What's happened?" He asked gently, much gentler than her father to the point the older man frowned himself.

They were twins, but they couldn't have been anymore different. Growing up, her mother would tell her time and time again that since her father was older, he had a much bigger responsibility and had to look out for his younger twin brother and family with his father, making him how he is now, unemotional. Well, her mother wouldn't say unemotional but… distant.

He was very, very distant. Her childhood consisted of her mother, her older brother, and younger sister; never her father. The times he was around was when he was tired of sleeping in his office, and that was rare itself. He'd miss birthdays, was hardly ever home for dinner, and would always be too tired for the holidays like Christmas and hell, thanksgiving.

After high school, he made it known to her that Neji would be the head of the business, not her. Which in all honesty, she was okay with. She was anti-social and extremely shy. Being the head of a huge business like her uncle and father's, it was just asking for her to have an anxiety attack. She was perfectly fine with getting her college degree in psychology and following her dreams instead of her uncle and father's dream. She wasn't world known, she wasn't in the news, she was just her. Yes, it was known that she was related to Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga of the Hiashi and Hizashi corporations, but, that's it.

Well, not to her father…

"If you don't want to tell us, we can just find the young lady in the videos contacts and ask her ourselves-"

"N-No, that's fine." She rushed out, pulling away from her uncle only to throw her hand on her father's. If Hanabi got into a fight, the business got into a fight. If Neji was rebelling finally against him, he was rebelling finally against the business.. if Hinata was pregnant, the business… "I um… I tried contacting an acquaintance of mine, but she replied instead. She.. she got the wrong idea and well, that was her reaction." She explained with as little detail as she could possibly withdraw and got unexplainable looks from both her uncle and father.

"Hm, so if I contacted her would she say the same?" Her father Hiashi asked, causing her to officially frown as she was more than positive that the woman wouldn't. What did she call her again? A whore? Yeah, she definitely wouldn't be professional about the situation. She shook her head. "And why is that, daughter? What are you holding back from us?" He asked once more with a hint of impatience. Her time was ticking..

If she learned anything from her brother and father, it was to just rip the bandaid off. Even if it hurt during and after the process, the pain would soon go away with time. Large bandaid or small, it always went away with time. She took in a deep breath and straightened herself, deciding to do something she's never done in the twenty-two years of her lifetime, but it was worth it.. for her baby.

"I-I'm um… pregnant, father. And her fiancé is the father." She announced, widening both males eyes as she withdrew her hand from him and held it close to her heart. "I tried getting in touch with him to tell him the news, but she answered instead. She was furious, but I can't blame her— I don't. When he and I conceived, I had no idea he was with anyone-"

"Wait, Hinata, you're going too fast. Who, When, and what are you saying to us right now?" Her uncle questioned, causing her to frown once more as she looked from him to her father. He seemed more in shock than her uncle, which was understandable. This was his business as she was his daughter, but she still wanted him to say something…

She repeated. "I'm… pregnant, uncle Hizashi-"

"With whose child? And… how far along are you?" He asked, shocked laced within his words as she bit her lower lip in thought. He ran a hand lazily down the side of his face. "I'm sorry for my questions, I'm just.. shocked." He stated, causing her to think, _'I can tell'_ as he continued on. "I thought you and Toneri were back together and happy? WWhy would you…" He trailed off but his unasked question of why she'd cheat lingered within the still air that nearly suffocated her.

"Um…" She started slowly, looking down at her stomach as soon as her father connected eyes with her. "I'm.. seven weeks, and four days. And… the father, I don't know-"

"You don't know him?" Her father finally spoke up, causing her to tense as she slowly shook her head in confirmation. The air thickened. "Do you even know this man's name?" He asked, causing her to bite her lower lip as she slowly nodded. He intertwined his fingers in thought only to slide them down his face. "If the board gets word of this… I don't..." He trailed off, placing his hands calmly on the sides of his tablet as he closed his eyes. "Who all knows of this?" He asked, not daring to make eye contact with her as she fought back tears of shame and fear.

"Ju-Just me, Tamaki, his fiancée and now you two— Bu-But Tamaki is arranging a meeting with just me and him as we speak right now!" She stated as she stared at his emotionless face. "I… I've already decided that I was going to strive through this obstacle of my life and take care of my baby no matter what, father. With or with… without him, I-I will do this-" She stopped herself once he raised his hand to silence her and opened his eyes, somewhat impressed by her words but…

"Hinata, your maturity is remarkable, but I cannot allow such a fate to happen. I'm sure the fiancée can agree with me when I say you should terminate the pregnancy as soon as you get the chance. Your career, your future; it will all be shortened and ruined with a child this soon in your life, and don't get me started about our family business-"

"I-I— My decision is made, father. I… I can-"

"No. What would you think the headlines will be? Hinata Hyuga eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga of the Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga corporations; pregnant with unknown man's baby!? It'll disgrace the company, way more than Neji getting engaged to that poor hooters girl!" He snapped, staring deep into her pale eyes as she bit her lower lip. Her fighting words lingered on the tip of her tongue, but her mouth seemed glued shut.

"Elder brother… there's other solutions than forcing her to get rid of her unborn child. She's already stated how she's decided to keep the child, so that's what's going to happen." Hizashi spoke up, causing the knot in Hinata's stomach to release as her father took his cold eyes off her and threw them on his younger brother. Though she was relieved to have his stare off her, the stare her uncle was giving back to the older man didn't fit right within her stomach nor her heart. Wherever this was going, it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"No." He scoffed as he threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it swiftly before taking his leave, sadly with his brunette sister behind him. What she was asking of him was ludicrous, and maybe even a bit psychotic.

A small get together with the two of them, that sounded passable. But a get together with him, her, Sakura, and his one-night stand? That sounded like a death wish he wasn't ready for. Not only did Tamaki and Sakura not get along, but Sakura was still a bit angry about the fangirl the other day.

"Aren't you even a little curious to why I'm suggesting this-?"

"Even if I were, it's not going to change my answer. Sakura's already pissed because of one fangirl, I don't need her pissed about another."

Tamaki stopped in her tracks, staring at the taller man's back as he took a few more steps in front of her before stopping himself. "Big brother, this is a serious manner." She breathed, stressfully running her fingers through her brown locks as he did the same and turned to face her.

"What? Does she have some deadly disease that I now have? Or-"

"Or is she pregnant? Because…" She trailed off, burying half her shivering face under her scarf as his eyes widened.

If it wasn't such a serious conversation, she would've pointed out countless of funny things. Like how his nose was red along with his pierced ears, or how his beanie seemed thrown on for their little meeting along with his black scarf seemingly choking him, but most importantly, how his eyes seemed to blink every three seconds as though she grew three heads during the five words she's just spoken into the crisp air.

"…She is…" She muffled, staring deep into his eyes as she then sighed and made her way towards an empty bench.

Wiping the bench clean for her bosom, he numbly followed. Looking up at him, she cleared the bench completely and plopped down, frowning up at him as he silently sat next to her. "She wanted to be the one to tell you. I was just supposed to arrange the meeting between the four of us, but you wanted to be difficult." She somewhat teased, getting nothing in response as he studied the snow on the ground. She frowned once more. "She tried getting in touch with you the other day… You know, to tell you, but your demonic little pinkette met up with her and completely embarrassed her in public." She talked on, getting a "Hn" in response as she sighed and continued.

"She threw her coffee in her face, which of course didn't piss Hinata off, but it sure as hell pissed me off. Here Hina is twenty-two, trying her best to please everyone while also trying to please herself with an asshole of a father and a-"

"Tamaki…" Sasuke breathed, causing her to trip over her words as he shakingly took out his pack of cigarettes. "Shut up." He mumbled as he pulled a cigarette out with his mouth and lit it a second after. He closed his eyes and slowly exhaled, rubbing his temples as she just looked at him.

"At least I'm saying something." She argued, staring blankly at him as he never faltered his rotating fingers on his temples. Though she wasn't an actual Uchiha, she's seen parts of the Uchiha family that some would never believe even if they saw it themselves. Sasuke Uchiha, he never liked showing his emotions openly. Even as a child, if he'd get a cut, he'd never cry, he'd never whimper, he'd just suck it up.

He always sucked everything up. Emotionally, mentally, and physically, but it was quite obvious what his weaknesses were. Family, love, and touch.

He, deep down, was a family man. It was something she was actually quite fascinated by.

He and Hinata had such similar backgrounds, it was kinda scary. His father who even though she loved deeply, was an asshole. Head of the law with one son trying to become a lawyer, while the other son, the better son, was under his wing in his police station.

The favoritism, the dictation, the isolation of love, the pain— they were like emotional twins!

Though he hid his emotions, and Hinata wore them on her sleeves, they were both broken in one way or another, which is why she knew this pregnancy was a good thing… for the both of them. He loved family. No matter how much he wanted to hide that fact, she knew he'd be lost without his mother, brother, Naruto, and her.

He loved love. Having no love from his father growing up really did a number on him, but he always had love from the ones that mattered most to him, and though she knew father Fugaku mattered to the both of them, she also knew if Sasuke had to pick between his mother or father, he'd immediately choose mother Mikoto with an irritated scoff.

He loved touch. Because even though he grew up with spiked walls protecting his emotions, around those he was comfortable around and loved, those walls were just inflatables.

She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, causing his rotations to stop as he tensed and she worriedly looked at him. Again, he hid his emotions while Hinata wore them on her sleeves. When she found out, she was an emotional wreck. Hell, she still was; but right now was different. He was a wreck, but within… mentally.

"Sasuke-"

"I'm fine." He rushed out, shrugging her hand off his shoulder as he placed the last of his cigarette in his mouth and stood. "Whenever she wants to meet… tell me." He said as he fixed his scarf and beanie, trying to look less like a wreck than how he felt. Tamaki bit her lower lip hesitantly, fighting back her inner worries for the man she saw as her brother as she reluctantly said,

"She's free… tonight. You guys talking this out as soon as possible is best for… well, everyone."

"Hn." He nodded once as he took a long drag of his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stomping it out. Exhaling, he said, "where we met, at eight.", and took his leave with Tamaki's permanent frown and worried stare on his back.

She saw Hinata as her little sister, while Sasuke as her elder brother. It was painful for her to watch them both in pain, hiding it from the world in order to not feel as weak as they felt. She saw it though, just as bad as she felt it. Their eyes… though different, said it all…

* * *

 ** _When his life forever changed…_**

* * *

He should've went home, but couldn't. At home was where Sakura waited, and he couldn't face her right now. At home was where a perfectly tied box relationship with horror inside awaited, and he didn't want to rip it open.

He could've went to his parents home, but that wasn't an option even if he wanted it to be one. It was just another perfectly tied box patiently waiting to be ripped open.

He couldn't go anywhere; all he could do was walk. Hands in his pockets, cold biting at his cheeks, he felt numb and utterly dumb.

Being an asshole, he didn't even think that maybe drunk Sasuke didn't think to use protection that night. Being an asshole, he didn't even think to ask if she was protected herself. Being an asshole, he cut all ties with the woman before she could create any because he's a fucking asshole.

He closed his eyes at that, mentally sighing as his thoughts continued to race. _'Not to mention, it's been weeks. Fucking weeks, and I haven't talked with her since conception. What if she doesn't want to keep it? What if she **does** …'_ He stopped in his tracks, mumbling to himself, "What if she doesn't want me apart of the child's life?", and grimaced right then and there in the middle of the sidewalk.

He was too young to be thinking of these things! What if the mother of his child didn't want him around? What if she didn't want to keep their child? This wasn't something he, Sasuke U-fucking-chiha, was supposed to be worrying about when he had his dreams this close to his damn face!

He wanted to be a lawyer, not a damn father! The doors that were closing and opening in his head, gave him a pounding headache that the cold weather didn't give sympathy to.

Twenty-three… he was twenty-three-years old and had a baby on the way with a complete stranger— but what if the baby wasn't his? Even though he knew it was most likely his, he still wanted that one percent of doubt to linger within his thoughts… to make him feel better, which wasn't helping a lot as it was well, one per-fucking-cent.

Eventually, down the road, he did see himself with kids. Maybe… two or three. Two boys, one girl. He didn't care in what order, he just wanted them to all be healthy and to not have their mothers temper. Sakura's temper was worse than his. If anything, he'd want them to take after their grandmothers temper…

Him being raised and brought into this shitty world by his mother, of course he'd know how she'd act just like he knew how Sakura would act as they've been together for years and known each other practically his entire life. This woman though… Hi-Hinata? He had no clue to who she was truly nor how she acted.

What if she was the devil itself? What if this was all planned from the gecko? He wouldn't be shocked, but deep down… he knew that wasn't the case. No matter what, anything he thought all fell through.. this wasn't planned and… they were both fucked.

Spacing back into his surroundings, he decided on where he'd go to wait for her… where it all began. All he wanted from her that night was to forget, and she couldn't even give him that gratification, no. Instead, she was giving him an unplanned pregnancy and a huge "Fuck you" for life.

With Naruto being out of town, Tamaki being apart of both sides, Itachi on his honeymoon, and Sakura being in one of her moods, he truly had no one to turn to during this time.. except for alcohol.

It wasn't a good choice, he knew this deep down but… a few drinks before she arrived couldn't have numbed him anymore than how he already was feeling, could it?

* * *

"…And then he walked away." Tamaki explained to the silent woman, watching with saddened eyes as she held her scarfs ends nervously and added, "I… I didn't want to be the one to tell him, but… he wasn't really making it easy-"

She stopped once Hinata shook her head. The woman looked as though she was crying while on the way home, and here she was making her day worse with worser news.

"He wants to meet with you, Hinata.. whenever you're free. I told him tonight and-"

"I… I don't think that's a good idea…" Hinata whispered somewhat anxiously, taking her scarf off as she tripped her way towards their kitchen with Tamaki close on her heels.

"Oh? Um… really?" She asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck as she rushed out, "Cause I kinda told him how you were free tonight and would meet him at where you two met.", causing Hinata's face to switch between anxiousness and horror.

"Ehh, what?" Hinata asked, gripping the scarf tightly as Tamaki frowned. "I-I… I haven't seen him in-in months! I… I don't think-" She stopped herself, taking in a deep breath as Tamaki looked at the clock in their living room. "Tamaki, I-"

"Look, Hina, I know this is extremely hard on you with that video getting out, you're father questioning you, and you just being in this situation period, but… he's in the same boat as you." Tamaki said, causing Hinata to eat her words as she continued. "Though he's not physically pregnant, he's expecting a baby with you and I think he deserves the right to have a say in whatever you choose to do." She said, causing Hinata to frown as she rested her head in her hands.

If only it was that easy. If only it was that easy to let him in and to decide, but it wasn't. She had to think about her father and his business, her brother and his disappointment, her… her relationship with Toneri.

"I… I can't. Everything that I have on my plate right now from father's business to my relationship, I can't-"

"You can't let the father of your child in to help you?" Tamaki scoffed, taking Hinata back a bit as she rose her head. They connected eyes until Tamaki rolled hers. "Hinata, you asked me to arrange this and I did for you… for the both of you!" She stated, shaking her head as she crossed her arms and continued. "I… I can't be on your side when I'm on his too. He's like a brother to me, a big brother at that. I told you this the day after you two hooked up-"

"I-I know-"

"I'm sure you do." She breathed, stressfully running her fingers through her hair as Hinata's frown deepened. "Listen… Ever since I got with Kiba, you've been like a little sister I've always wanted. I love you just like I love Sasuke, and I want neither of you to be in this situation but I can't help but to notice it'll be good for the both of you." She admitted, taking Hinata's hands in hers as she continued.

"He seems like an asshole right now, but he isn't. Well, maybe a little bit, but not fully. He has a soft spot for family, Hinata, and you're carrying his first child. Don't shut him out… please don't keep him from his child because it's as much his as it is yours, Hinata." She croaked, fighting back tears as Hinata bit her lower lip to do the same. "You have a lot at steak here? Well he does too, so-"

"Okay…" Hinata accepted, pulling away to wipe her tears away before they could fall. "I'll… I'll meet with him… for our baby, but also for you. I… if I knew how much our situation upset you, I would've-" She stopped herself once Tamaki shook her head and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much." She cried, shaking her head as Hinata rubbed her back lovingly. "He said to meet at the bar I guess you two met at but I'm sure he's there now doing heaven knows." She mumbled into Hinata's shoulder and sniffled once they pulled away from one another. "At eight he wants to meet but-"

"It's okay, Tamaki.." Hinata tried reassuring, smiling at her friend as she reached for her keys. "I'll be back shortly." She promised, rubbing the woman's shoulder before she officially took her leave. If anything, she needed the fresh air.

She truly had a lot on her plate, and if Tamaki didn't arrange this meeting with Sasuke this fast, she would be having a heated conversation with Toneri right now.

Her drive home after the meeting with her uncle and father, she called Toneri to tell him the news before they did. She didn't want the love of her life to find out she was pregnant with another man's baby by email, so… calling him was her only choice.

It didn't go well.. in fact, it went worse than the meeting with her uncle and father! She tried explaining to him what happened and her choice, but it all fell on deaf ears. The only thing she thinks he actually heard was when she begged him to meet up with her before the meeting with her father and brother and he probably won't visit neither, so…

"I'm such a failure.." She whimpered, laying her head on the steering wheel as she waited for the light to turn green. She wanted to fix things, but how was she supposed to do that?

He thought she cheated on him, he thought she was a whore, a slut… she wasn't, was she? She was pregnant with a guy who was engaged to be wed's baby for heavens sake, so maybe she was all those things.

She snapped out of her thoughts once someone honked for her to drive and sighed, pressing on the gas as she silently made her way towards the club she met the father of her child at. Heavens, was this going to be a story to tell the grandchildren…

* * *

 ** _Thats the end! I don't know yet about the Toneri drama but we'll figure it out together! I hope you all enjoyed and hopefully will upload chapter 4 soon. I know I say that a lot and then upload months later, but I'm actually writing four right now and it's juicyyy._**

 ** _~TheBana_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well hello, It's TheBana with another chapter! You get to see how our soon-to-be parents interact with one another compared to everyone else. Drama only building, and I don't know whether to continue the story on here or on my new account SeagoatGellie!_**

 ** _This chapter really evolves more around the outer relationships, intriguing you in for the next chapter with us finally getting to see and meet Toneri, the man Hinata was head over heels for._**

 ** _I apologize for taking forever to upload, I've just been hoping back and forth from one story to the next, to a completely new one, lol, but I've never lost interest and the reviews have only kept me more intrigued to get this out for you all :)_**

 ** _So leaving it at that, I hope you all enjoy! More chapters are definitely to come, and no. I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO, just using the amazing characters to portray my imagination ^_^  
_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four_**

* * *

Pulling into the bars parking lot, she numbly turned the ignition off and frowned. What was she supposed to do now? Walk in there as though she wasn't a complete wreck? Because that seemed impossible! Her heart was beating out of her chest as her eyes couldn't pull away from the steering wheel.

What were they supposed to talk about? How she accidentally got pregnant, or how they were meeting up again after agreeing not to? ' _Or he's going to talk me into getting an abortion..'_ She thought with a whimper as she then rested her head on the steering wheel.

Tamaki, she was doing this for her, but also for her baby and somewhat herself. If she didn't at least try to get ahold of Sasuke about their unplanned situation, she would've never forgiven herself as she's sure their child along with Tamaki wouldn't have..

But it was hard. Exiting her car to do that, to meet him for them, it was hard and intimidating. She wanted to, but she didn't want to hear another persons opinion about her baby and body. At this point, she just wanted to run, but that's when she saw it— saw him at the corner of her eye, outside smoking a cigarette.

She quickly raised her head to squint her eyes. Was it him? _'Yes,'_ Why was he outside in the cold and not inside? Was he waiting for her? Or was he simply taking a break from the loud music and the horrid smell of sex and drugs? She didn't know— "Sasuke.." She mumbled to herself as she watched him exhale the smoke from his lungs and hesitatingly pulled out her phone. Should she text him to confirm? She bit her lip in thought, _'I-I shouldn't..'_

But convinced herself otherwise. If it was him, then the man would check his phone, and if it wasn't him and simply some unknown man playing tricks with her mind then she'd gather enough courage to go through those doors…

With shaking fingers, her breath hitched as she pulled his number up and reread the last messages she sent him. _'Sakura..'_ She thought with a frown, forcing herself to play it safe as she simply texted;

 **"Hey"**

She wanted to say more, like she was here at the bar, or that she was so very sorry for bothering him but— She watched as the man exhaled smoke from his lungs and pulled his smartphone out of his coat pocket. She felt as her heart sped up as he then fixed his headphones and rubbed his temple. "It is him." She whispered to herself, looking back down at her phone to see when he'd reply.

 **"Is this Hinata?"**

He questioned, catching her eye once again as he threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it, sending another text with one hand as he began to look around himself.

 **"U here?"**

She bit her lip at that, running her slim fingers through her hair as she hesitated on a reply. If she were to tell him yes, then they'd have to talk face to face.. and she didn't know if she was truly ready for this yet. So she sent him a thumbs up, confirming without words as he studied his phone intensively.

 **"Thumbs up to u being Hinata or to u being here?"**

He texted after a while, causing her to blush as she didn't wish to text him. She didn't wish for any of this attention from him. She just wanted to raise the baby and live, but this door that was already too cracked open she couldn't see herself closing it easily. Sakura hated her, Toneri probably hated her too, and Sasuke blatantly stated how he wanted nothing to do with her; so..

 **"Both"**

She replied, double texting:

 **"I'm in my car. It's cold."**

She excused herself, pushing back the main reasons to why she stayed in her car, but his reply shocked her when he said,

 **"Well we can talk in there then. Where are you?"**

Making his way towards the parking lot full of cars that caused her heart to beat faster. She looked back and forth towards his approaching body to her phone in her lap trying to figure out a message to send back till she jumped by a knock at her window. Of course she was easy to spot.. Being the only person in their car and not inside the overcrowded bar. Hesitantly, she rolled down her window and frowned up at him.

"U-Um… hello." She greeted properly, avoiding eye contact once she saw his matching frown and looked towards the snow. "Um.. wa-want to come in?" She asked, unlocking her car without an answer as he made his way towards the passenger seat without a word. This was really happening…

He got in the car and sighed, filling the air within with his alcoholic and smokey stench. He's been drinking, of course— she kept the window rolled down.

"Where do we even start?" He questioned with a frown, staring at her side profile as she kept her eyes glued on her lap. "How… far along are you? Do you know?" He asked, causing her frown to deepen as she couldn't get herself to answer. All she could think about was the night everything started..

He was a drunken mess, just like her— and look where that got them? Her seven weeks pregnant, and him… drunk yet again.

"H-How many drinks have you had?" She asked, forcing herself to make eye contact with the father of the fetus growing inside of her. She didn't want to have a drunk as her child's father, she knew how that went, and didn't want that for her child— He scoffed, turning away from her to look out the window. She bit her lip. The only time she saw him sober, or at least sobering up was the morning after everything and he was a complete ass.. who was she getting involved with…

"I'm not some alcoholic if that's what you're thinking." He defended himself, feeling the judgement all throughout her words as he drifted his eyes towards his lap. "I just had two or three drinks… That's nothing." He breathed, shooting his attention back towards the midnight-haired woman and grimaced, "But could you really judge me for drinking at all?" He asked, looking up and down from her lavender-like orbs to her flat belly. "You're pregnant." He stated with a frown, causing her to look away from him and towards the snow once more as she had to fight herself from crying.

No, she couldn't blame him.. and she didn't.

"I-I know.. I-I'm—" She stopped herself from apologizing, seeing this situation as a team effort and they both failed. "I-I'm seven weeks and… fo-four days along." She answered his question finally, catching the change in his facial expression from her peripheral vision and couldn't help but to gently blush at his briefly widened eyes and turned her attention back on him once his eyes softened. "I'm.. I-I plan on ke-keeping it— it-it's um the size of a blueberry right now, and I-I have it's um.. first sonogram pictures-"

"Pictures…?" He mumbled, still trying to process the fact that she was seven damn weeks pregnant, and… _'Was keeping it…'_ He numbly watched as she nodded and reached for her purse in the backseat. He stared down at her belly and fought back a frown, wishing for it all to not be true, and that the flat belly would stay flat and she was just another one of his crazed fangirls trying to get him for his money and attention— but then she pulled out the pictures.

She pointed towards her name in the corner, _'Hinata Hyuga'_ he read, thinking to himself how the last name seemed familiar but shoved those thoughts down once she then pointed towards the tiny little blob within her tummy. "That's.. our baby." She said, looking up from the picture and at his reaction as he carefully took the picture out her hand and studied it intensely. _'I'm… going to be a father..'_ He thought as his heart began to thud out of his chest. "Th-The size of a—"

"Blueberry" they said in unison, looking at one another till he then looked away and reluctantly handed the picture back to her. She waved it away,

"Oh-Oh.. um.. you-you could… keep it? I-I have a copy-"

"I…" He went to protest, but decided against it as he then placed the picture in his lap. What was there to say? She seemed set on keeping it, and he honestly didn't know if he wanted her to abort it himself anymore— She was really pregnant with his child.

Then he remembered— _'Sakura..'_ "Did you… meet with somebody by the name of Sakura the other…?" He stopped himself once the woman tensed by his girlfriends name and frowned, _'I take that as a yes..'_ "What happened?" He asked, stressfully running his fingers through his hair as he began to think of the beaut in a different light. He wanted to hear what happened from the victim himself.

The feeling of betrayal already rising within his chest as she found out about this pregnancy before him, and yet told him nothing.

"If an-anything, it's all my-my fault for texting at such a late hour. And I _am_ really sorry." She apologized, balling her hands together on her chest as he thought, _'Late hour?'_

"What are you talking about?" He asked, causing her to gently blush as she began to explained herself, telling him everything that happened the day before with her and his supposed fiancée..

"….Y-Your fiancée was so upset that I texted so late, and I-I'm sorry— I-I didn't know you were in a re-relationship, let alone en-engaged, and I-I understand if you two don't want an-anything to do with us, I-I just thought you had a right to know that I was carrying yo-your um… _our_ child and… I-I wanted to meet up." She finished, causing him to sit in silence as he took everything in.

She got in touch with him to talk things over, and got attacked by Sakura who then verbally attacked him..

"Why would she tell you that…?" He mumbled to himself more than questioned, waving the question away as she began to stutter out another response and decided to defuse the lie Sakura spouted. "I'm not engaged.. but we're together.. yeah." He clarified with a glint in his eyes that rubbed her the wrong way. He felt pissed, confused, betrayed, extremely overwhelmed— To be told about their altercation and then to remember the argument he and Sakura had afterwards, stung him like salt to a wound.

She argued with him about some bullshit, not about Hinata— She was upset about some fangirl, some supposed whore. She didn't mention the text messages, she didn't mention NONE of this… just kept it from him.. _'And chose for me..'_ He thought, grimacing as he suddenly snapped,

"She doesn't decide for me, and deciding whether or not I want to be in my child's life is my fucking choice—! It's my problem.." looking down at the picture, then back up, he connected eyes with her taken aback ones. She didn't have the right to hide these things from him, and to make him stress on the fact this woman would've carried his child and given birth to it without him ever knowing…

Stressfully running his fingers through his hair, he subtly pulled at the ends as thought of a baby within his schedule stresses him more. He spent majority of his time at the library if not working horrid nights with his father and his goons. He was just as balls deep in law school as he was Hinata the night everything transpired and he felt panicked.

How could he afford a child? He'd have to pick up extra hours at his dads office, and really hustle with his studies— _'Not to mention that big test coming up soon..'_ He thought as he then suddenly locked eyes with her tummy and stumbled, "Are you even sure I'm the father? Cause if I am… why should _we_ keep it?" His eyes dimmed, thinking of how horrible it'll be to have a baby right now in all the midst of things, and how Sakura thought the best option was to keep such a thing from him.

He was furious at the fact she kept this from him, furious that she lied to Hinata and attacked her after her announcement— Screwing up an already messed up relationship to begin with with unnecessary violence…

He thought he could trust her. They've known each other for _forever_ , he should've been able to trust her with something like this?.. And not knowing Hinata.. how could he be sure she wouldn't put his child through shady shit like this? He didn't know this woman, nor did he trust her; as he obviously couldn't trust anyone— This child could've been anybody's…

She frowned once the man balled his fist and hesitated on an answer. Taken aback by his accusations of not being the father; she understood his questionings, and from his meltdown a few minutes ago, didn't want to make him feel like he didn't have a choice in the matter, but her choice was already made up— it was made up that she'd protect this child with all she had as soon as that scorching hot coffee splashed her in the face. She was pregnant, and was going through the changes as soon as she peed on that stick.

She couldn't abort it now, not after hearing it's heartbeat and seeing it's first picture— She was becoming a mother and if the father wanted to raise their child with her or not, her as a mother was going to do it. _'With or without him..'_ She reminded herself, thinking of all the other obstacles she had to face without him after this. Like her visit with Toneri, and her meeting with her brother and father alone without the helping hand of her uncle— She had to stand strong behind her decision on moving forward.

"I-I've known about this for-for a while now, and already.. I-I'm too attached. You… you don't have to be apart of our lives, but I-I'm keeping it— And you um.. you're the father.. I.. I met you after my breakup with my ex, so— Th-There's no one else…" She stated with a deep frown, holding her ground once they connected lavender with obsidian orbs.

"We don't even know each other..." He mumbled as he looked deep into her eyes, finding himself lost in thought. Like what true color did they hold? This fascinating silvery-grey, or lavender— they seemed to change. Pulling his attention away from her eyes, he focused on her lips and remembered those lips spoke. He frowned. She was willing to keep this baby with or without him, keen on raising it alone as she said he didn't have to be apart of their lives… _Could_ he be able to sleep at night knowing he had a little Uchiha roaming around?..

"I won't be able to live with myself knowing I have a kid out there but I'm not apart of their lives." He admitted after a while, looking away from her plump lips with a sigh, and down at the sonogram in his lap. "I'd want to be there for them.. and raise them." He breathed, thinking back to picking up more hours and… talking this over with his father.

"So… We-We can figure something out." She said gently, eased that they came to some kind of understanding. "We um… have nine months to-to get to know each other.. And-and I'm sure you have stuff to sort out as do I… so.."

"Yeah… okay." He agreed with what she was trying to suggest, resting his hand on the side of his face as another sigh escaped his lips. They'd agree to work through this, to.. try and get to know one another before the baby was due, and he couldn't admit he hated the idea, nor could he admit that deep down he wasn't ready to be a father, because… there was a baby on the way and in fear that she'd cut him out forever, he'd try for.. his baby.

"Don't hesitate to message me anything." He said sternly, staring deep into her fascinating orbs as she blinked his intimidating ones away and nodded shyly.

* * *

 _"…And I want to go to every appointment from now on…"_

She recalled his words as she watched his departing back make it towards his front door. Their meeting turned out… better than she expected? He seemed conflicted, but could she really blame him for that?

She was conflicted for a couple days too, especially after meeting Sakura. She took in a deep breath as she then shook her head, still upset at the fact the woman lied. They weren't engaged, and she felt so disgusted with herself believing she slept with an engaged man! But if he was engaged or not.. he was still a taken man as she was a taken woman— heavens, she silently prayed that they all got through this obstacle in life smoothly and calmly as she then made her way back home.

She figured Tamaki would be happy to hear that they agreed to work through this together, and gave Sasuke's place one more quick glance before a small smile graced her lips and she was off, but not before noticing someone peaking through the window at her— it was probably Sasuke to see her off safely..

* * *

Sakura glared at the silver car as it drove off and balled her free hand once Sasuke made himself fully inside with a heavy sigh. "Who was that Sasuke?" She asked as she watched till it disappeared from sight and yanked her hand away as though it been burned. She turned her body towards him with her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed, studying his attire as he ignored her question and stripped off his coat and beanie.

"Tamaki doesn't own a car like that, and you literally have no other friends." She pointed out, causing him to scoff as she then pointed outside where the silver car was just parked and frowned. "So who was that, Sasuke?" She asked once more, and he yet again refused to reply.

He had a lot to say to her, but was afraid if he opened his mouth it wouldn't come out right, and he didn't want to argue right now. He was pissed— but he didn't have the energy right now. He had just met with the soon-to-be mother of his unplanned child and he had a lot on his mind other than her lies right now.. and she got on his case about his lies? Tsk,

"Are you… cheating on me?" She asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer till the man scoffed, definitely not in the mood to deal with another one of her insecure breakdowns right now. "Just answer my fucking questions, Sasuke, please-!" She snapped,

"Sakura, I'm not in the mood for this right now." He seethed, shooting her an irritated glare as he then made his way towards his bedroom and she followed fast on his heels. Heavens, why was she even here right now? "Don't you have work or something in the morning? Shouldn't you go home?" He suggested as he stressfully ran his fingers through his hair for the thousandth time this night and she scoffed,

"Are.. Are you serious? I've been waiting all day for you just to get sent home?" She argued, causing him to roll his eyes as he closed his door behind him, but she pushed it back open. "As soon as you came home from work, you had to meet up with Tamaki— Or at least that's what you said you were doing-"

"And I did-"

"Then why do you smell like you've been drinking Sasuke? And who the hell dropped you off just now-?"

"Probably Tamaki since I don't have "any other friends"-" He mocked,

"It _wasn't_ Tamaki." She grumbled, crossing her arms as he turned towards her and did the same. No, it wasn't fucking Tamaki, it was just the woman she lied to to keep away from him KNOWING THE WOMAN WAS CARRYING HIS DAMN CHILD—

"I can't do this with you right now." He spat out, going for the door till she slammed it shut. "Sakura, move." He ordered once the woman blocked the door with her figure. "What the fuck.." He breathed,

"Was she worth it?" She asked as though she went insane, glaring the man down as he rolled his eyes. She's betrayed _him_ , yet here she was believing he betrayed her in some way. "You can't do this with me? Well I can't keep doing this shit with you Sasuke." She broke, causing his heart to ache at the sound of his name cracking on her lips. He then avoided eye contact with her. "Who the fuck IS SHE?!" She yelled at him, charging at him with her fist aimed at his chest. He still avoided eye contact, closing his eyes in thought as she began to beat on his chest. "I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! I have done NOTHING but LOVED YOU! And you-"

He weakly laughed at that, hardly believing his ears. "You have done… _nothing_ but lie, Sakura." He croaked out, catching her fist as she glared up at him with nothing but tears in her eyes. He looked down at her with a frown, holding onto her wrist tightly as she fought to free them. "Accusing me of cheating, tsk" He scoffed, done with their back and forth games. "That's rich-"

"Let-Let go of me Sasuke-!" She ordered, causing the man to scoff once more,

"Why? So you can beat on me some more?" He asked with a shake to his head. "You want to know who I was with? Take a wild fucking guess, Sakura." He spat out, loosening his grip on her so she could yank her hands away from him and angrily wipe her eyes.

"You were with _her_.. weren't you? That.. that whore-!"

"I was with Tamaki!" He yelled, causing her to frown as she shook her head at that, saying over him, "Don't lie to my face, when that obviously wasn't her damn car, Sasuke" as he added, "And then I met up with Hinat-"

She slapped him with a gasp, taking a step back, she croaked, "I knew it.." covering her mouth with one hand as she balled the other. "And then what? You two got drunk again and fucked!?" She accused, "How dare you meet up with that whore behind my back?!-"

He placed a hand on his cheek then coldly chuckled, taking a step towards her as he then growled, "How dare you meet up with her behind _my_ back?" His words took her aback as he nodded, "Yeah, when's our wedding Sakura? Because I already want a fucking divorce-!"

"I-"

"I met up with her _after_ Tamaki told me what _you_ didn't. You knew— She told you she was pregnant, and you told her that I wanted nothing to do with the baby.. _KNOWING_ , how I am when it comes to family!" He yelled at her, causing her to tense up as she then threw herself onto him and into a hug as he fought to get her off. "No, don't _fucking_ touch me right now-"

She held on tighter though as she began to sob. "I thought she was another fangirl trying to get between us, and you already have so much on your plate, I-I didn't want to stress you more— I-I'm sorry!-"

He shook his head, "She had pictures, she had the proof, you just didn't want me to know. You want to accuse me of cheating, accuse me of not loving you, accuse me of making you look like a fool when… I _trusted_ you.. and you lied, Sakura-"

"My love, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, burying her face within his chest as she began to sob harder but he didn't care.. not right now at least… He couldn't stoop to her level and not care about anything but himself, but he couldn't get himself to care for the tears that were falling as he fought those same emotions back.

"I said no. Let go of me." He demanded, placing both hands on her shoulders and pushed her off him, keeping her at an arms length as they connected eyes. Her beautiful green orbs were filled with tears as his heart ached and his eyes burned. He was the fool— believing he could trust her, or anyone at that— "You should leave-"

"Sa-Sasuke.. please. Could you just let me explain?" She begged, frowning up at him as the man crossed his arms patiently.

"Hn, yeah. Explain to me the "late night" messages Hinata supposedly sent to me, but you somehow got." He suggested, "Or why you decided to throw coffee in her face, making matters for me and her much worse?-"

"I'm…" She looked away from him before she could apologize more. The tables have turned, and she was utterly hurt. She thought the woman was just a fangirl of his, but when it turned out to be his mistress declaring she was pregnant, everything she did was to protect their relationship, Sasuke's pockets, and his time from a trolling whore like her— but never in her darkest of nightmares would she have believed it all to be true.. And for it to have upset him this much… "Sorry.."

"…But could you imagine how it made me feel? To-To find out you got someone else pregnant when we were going through a rough patch.. I didn't believe it because to be honest… I didn't _want_ to. And I-I know that's not fair to you being the father and all, but… you were supposed to be the father of _my_ children… not some random chick you slept with at a bar— Sasuke, I'm sorry." She apologized for the millionth time it felt like, sighing to herself as the man shook his head with a frown.

"Do you think I wanted this?..." He croaked, "I don't know her, and I've spent majority of my damn life chasing and arguing with you!..." He said, dropping his hands from her shoulders as he went to turn away. She hugged him from behind. He felt himself beginning to break, but tried his best to hold it together until she left.

How was he supposed to shut her out after what she's done, when he was so used to her? It's only been her for years. They'd always be on and off, they'd always argue, they'd always make up— He loved her, deeply but—

"It's done, Sakura; she's pregnant, I'm.. the father, and you betrayed me…" He stated weakly, placing his hands on her arms as they tightened around him. He took in a shallow breath, "Stop-"

"Wh-What's done, Sasuke-"

"I think you know-"

"Sasuke, please-!"

He shook his head and separated them, turning towards her. He cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears the best he could with his thumbs. Staring deep into her wet green orbs, his heart shattered as his eyes dimmed. This was for the best for now— not till he could trust her again, if he ever could. How could he be with her after pulling something like this? He couldn't have Hinata thinking he wanted no part in his child's life, and with what Tamaki's told him, he didn't want Hinata keeping him away because she's afraid of his girlfriend— well…

"Please." She begged, sharing a frown with him before throwing herself into another desperate hug. Her heart thudding so hard, he could feel it rattling his ribcage. He closed his eyes as he weakly shook his head. "I.. I don't mind a baby-"

He sighed, whispering within her hair, "Sakura.. I have a lot that I have to think about right now. With my law studies, my shitty ass job with my father, my parents in general.. and now this baby— I hardly have time for us, and now I have to make time for Hinata and this child-"

Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him, "So.. just leave me, and-and go to _her_?"

He rolled his eyes as he then scoffed, "Sakura, would you cut the jealous streak? It's obviously not like that, she's carrying my child." Causing her cheeks to burn and her hands to form fist as she then pushed him away from her. He stepped back, out of balance before catching himself with nothing but anger portraying in his eyes. If she couldn't accept his breakup proposal the nice way, he'd have to rip the bandaid off with her. Gesturing towards her, he spat out, "This is also why I can't be with you.. you're aggressive _and_ a fucking liar." He took a step forward, "You would've kept this from me for however long, choosing to believe she was lying when in fact, she wasn't-"

"I did this for us, Sasuke! It was a white lie compared to your lie about her. You told me you two were out of contact, that it was just a one time thing and that she took the morning pill afterwards, so how do you know it's even yours!?-"

"Why would something out of my control count to you keeping a child's life from me?" He asked incredulously, squatting low enough to connect eyes as she glared at him through her tears. He couldn't be sensible, or think rationally like her— Too caught up on the fact he had a baby on the way and that she tried to rip that away from him. He couldn't even consider the child not being his. He was angry, she could tell.

"It was my right to be confused about this, not yours! You had _no right_ to try and shield me from this. We agreed to stay out of contact, and I assumed she did that because _you_ snooped in my phone, didn't you!?-" He yelled, causing her to shake at the thunder in his voice. She crossed her arms and stomped her foot, turning towards his bedroom door with this time him right behind her heels as she made her way out. He wanted answers, being so sick and tired of hearing the stories about what she did and said and wished for her to finally confess.

"Tsk, see how you want to leave now that you can't lie anymore?-"

"No, Sasuke. I want to leave because you're beyond a talking point, and I don't want to argue with you anymore." She spat out as she angrily wiped her tears away and began to collect her things. "You just want to make me seem like the bad guy, when _you're_ the one that knocked someone else up. I.. I've just been a fool and blinded by your charms, and now some other woman is carrying your child-"

"And you honestly believe I meant any of this!?" He snapped, weakly glaring down the woman's back as she struggled to put her shoes on. "We were broken up! You hurt me, why is that so fucking hard for you to believe?!" He questioned, "I just wanted to forget you, for at least a night, and it didn't work because I remembered you that damn morning." She frowned at that, roughly wiping her new tears away as she angrily looked back at him.

They were both angry, they were both hurt, they both felt betrayed, and this couldn't work out no matter how hard they both tried. "I was a drunken mess the night we got together with no intention on meeting up with her again.. She-"

"She somehow got pregnant, and now we must break up because you have to focus on her." She finished his sentence, rephrasing his reasonings for wanting to breakup with her own jealous thoughts; she could admit. It wasn't everyday the love of your life knocked up some one night stand and left you to be with the mother— "It's just… really not fair, Sasuke. I waited.. for so long, and.." She stopped herself, standing to her full height as she studied the wooden floors details.

"It isn't fair. I thought I could trust you." He caught himself saying before she took in a deep breath and slipped her coat on. "We obviously aren't meant to be together-"

The pink-haired woman scoffed, "Obviously not-"

"Hn." He agreed, stressfully running his fingers through his hair as he watched her reach for the doorknob. Before she went to open it, he sent her off by saying, "We can't keep doing this." And she stood there tensely, likely in thought of what all just transpired between them. They couldn't keep doing this; he was going to be a father, and she wasn't mature enough nor was she stable enough to be a step-mother or his actual right hand in this.

This time would be different. He'd finally let go of Sakura, and focus on the better— like this kid on the way…

"It's over, Sasuke." She agreed, making her way out the front door with a slam behind her. She was always portrayed as the villain in his eyes, or his family's eyes when all she's ever done was protect them, him, and their relationship. She cut ties with friends, she argued with her parents about them making it work countless of times, and now she was left dumbfounded and alone. He had a child on the way, he was starting a whole other family while still leading her on after all these years of saving herself for him..

He was supposed to be her husband, they were supposed to have kids together; not this. And she couldn't just give up. She fucked up his trust, but it wasn't over for them— it never was.

She'd win him back… after he's cooled off. She pulled her phone out and searched for that familiar contact, turning back towards his front door only to see the lights go off through the windows. He'd cool off eventually, he always did..

* * *

She stuffed her car keys in her purse as she made her way towards their front door. Her day has been stressful ever since she woke up; starting with her father and uncle finding out, to her argument with Toneri, to this… surprisingly decent meeting with Sasuke about their child.

It was good he wanted to be apart of their lives, but she couldn't think about all the other doors it opened without a frown forming on her lips. She didn't know this man, he seemed like a drunk who was mixed with the wrong crowd having a girlfriend like Sakura— and he smoked cigarettes, she hated cigarettes. Yet, he wanted to try.. so they'd try.

She just hoped it'll be with ease. Making her way towards her front door, she then saw him. Toneri; standing just outside her door with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and his briefcase in the other. She couldn't help but to stop. Why was he here? With.. flowers?

"Ton-Toneri?" She called out hesitantly, getting his attention almost immediately if he wasn't looking at his watch for the time. She began to stumble on her words, unable to make a full sentence as the man placed his briefcase down and made his way towards her. She had so many questions, yet nothing came out until he was standing right in front of her. "H-H-Hi…" She breathlessly greeted, staring up at him as he rested a hand on her cheek.

"I came to apologize for my behavior earlier." He clarified, causing her to dully nod as he then raised the bouquet of flowers. "To hear that we're expecting while I was in the middle of a meeting; it shocked me." He admitted, causing her to frown as he rubbed her cheek with his free hand and handed her the flowers to cup her face fully. "I'm so ready to be a parent with you, my princess. I'm sorry if I made you think differently." He apologized, leaning his head against hers as her eyes began to burn.

 _'I'm.. confused.'_ She thought, remembering back to his words from earlier. He was furious, he thought she cheated and thought… "Wha-What's changed your mind?... I… I thought you didn't want to be with me be-because-"

He shook his head, "Because you cheated on me?" Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head at that and frowned deeper. "I… cant get myself to end things with you after such a betrayal because.. a child's on the way, and all I ever wanted from you was a family." He explained himself, "We finally just got back on good terms. We were finally back on the right track to you becoming Mrs. Otsu, and this pregnancy… though isn't planned, is the start to our legacy together." He stated, causing her heart to thud as he had a point in the midst of things..

All she ever wanted was to become Mrs. Otsu, his wife, yet they always broke apart. She was so scared he'd leave her because of this pregnancy, so to hear he wanted to be with her still despite it all warmed her heart. They did just get back together and back on the right path of things with him spending more time with her, being more romantic, and less demanding of her time and affection, so to have ended things so easily now…

She was starting to believe she was some kind of whore, with him accusing her of cheating, Sakura accusing her of sleeping with her fiance, and with her fathers judgemental eyes after he found out.. but she wasn't some whore, and it wasn't like she didn't try to explain herself to him about what happened, and explain to him how she didn't cheat and how she and Sasuke hooked up when they weren't together, but he obviously didn't believe that.

So she was.. conflicted. Wanting to be with him, and wanting to raise this baby with him, but also… afraid of what the outcome would be with the two of them now without trust.

"As much as I.. I want to be with you, could we really do this with you thinking I could actually betray you like this?" She questioned with sorrow displaying in her eyes that ached his cold heart.

There was so much they needed to fix before the baby came, and though she was willing, was he?

"You've gained my trust before, I'm sure you could gain it again, my love." He answered, lifting her chin up so he could concur her plump lips with his. It started off slow, with her resting an arm around his neck and him sliding the hands from her face down to her waist, gripping her sides eagerly till they broke away. He stared deep into her lavender orbs. "I love you too much to walk away from this.. And I believe we can get through this, do you?" He asked as though if he were to get turned down, he'd break.

She furiously nodded, "I do." She agreed, getting a smile out of the man as they connected lips once more. She couldn't explain how he made her feel inside, the fear of losing the only man that's connected with her on all motions made her feel empty and so utterly alone. No one understood her like him, no one read her better than him, no one was for her other than him— they've been one for years.. despite everything..

Things have changed with him, her, and them in general.. and she believed it changed for the better— Pulling apart from each other, he took her hand in his and made their way towards her and Tamaki's front door. Maybe this is what they needed to become stronger as one? Maybe this is what they needed all along…

They'd spend the night together, and work through the next few days together.. and she was happy, somehow, elated despite all her meetings with everyone as this was the meeting she wanted the most— for them to make up, and to work this all out together. Sasuke, Sakura, her father, her brother Neji— none of them were on her mind as he guided her inside and towards her bedroom.

Everything would work out; she knew it as soon as they connected eyes and her bedroom door shut closed.


End file.
